


【M00】Instruct 2

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: BDSM設定/Dom M ,Sub 007/Instruct後續
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

吵雜的聲響迴盪於四周圍，不時耳邊可傳來清脆的鈴鐺聲，最適合這個節日的聲響，每間店家播著節慶音樂，熙來攘往的與路人擦身而過，看著每個人臉上掛著開心的笑容，有些甚至哼起歌來，實在讓他不大習慣，這樣歡快的節奏不適合他，簡單一個轉身Bond決定讓自己隱沒在巷弄的角落，果然還是陰影最適合自己，他闔上眼睛讓思緒沉澱，等待的人還沒出現。

12月25日，聖誕節，他原本應該是將自己塞進沙發中，配著一杯杯的酒液，又或者也許找個女孩，在床上平淡的度過這一天，但下班前，手機微微震動了兩下，來信者：Gareth Mallory 。

打開了信件後，對方邀約他今日晚間九點在酒Bar碰面，他簡短的回應了對方，「沒問題」，「James Bond，這是你第一次被男人約出去嗎?」他對著手機喃喃自語的說著。

他看了一眼手錶，「8:30」，嗯，自己不曉得在期待些什麼，提早了半小時以上出現在這，這陣子雖然住在Mallory的家裡，但兩人相處的時間隨著任務以及長官加班的日子，逐漸減少，但這其實在一開始就該想到了，誰都該知道他們倆個能搭上的時間實在非常稀少，有時候當他在睡夢中時，Mallory才放輕腳步的回到家，而當太陽升起後，往往Mallory也已經先離開，留下早餐以及簡單的字條叮嚀他別忘記吃飯，更別提Bond出外勤任務時，他甚至可以和Mallory分離一兩個月，越想越覺得這同居生活十分沒意義。

皮鞋鞋跟敲擊著拋光磚材路面，他煩躁的心情佔據了整個人，難以讓自己冷靜下來，Mallory還沒來的這一段時間實在太難熬了，Bond推開了酒Bar的玻璃門，他注意到有幾位女性目光朝他身上投射著。

「一杯馬丁尼，用搖的，不要攪拌。」一如往常的點了杯酒後，選了個靠窗的位置坐下，方便注意外頭動靜。

在椅子還未坐熱前，他聽見有人逐漸向他靠近，但那並不足以讓他做出反應，直到淺嚐了一口杯中的酒液後，那人開口了。

眼前是一位有著金色中長髮的女性，穿著十分的亮眼且暴露，乳房的上半部份因衣物過於精簡而裸露出來，貌似酒精攝取過多，走路有些搖晃意識上也許已模糊，女性含糊不清的指著自己開口質疑Bond「難道你不認得我了?」

Bond覺得這搭訕方式實在有點爛，但仍在自己的記憶中搜尋了一番，實在沒有印象，雖然自己擁有過的女人數量難以計量，忘記其中幾個也是正常的。

正當他還搓揉著自己的下巴，找尋是否能夠發現一絲線索的地方時，餘光瞄過酒吧的門正輕輕的被推開，有個穿著西裝筆挺的英國紳士走了進來，是他的長官Mallory，他無法顧及眼前所發生的事，因為這時那名女性已騎上了他的腿，一吻而上，而這一切都盡收Mallory的眼底。

待到他將身上的女性給推了開來，已不見長官的人影，他對眼前的女性小聲的說「我想妳誤會了什麼，我不是妳所想的那個人，就算是，那也已經過去了。」

金髮女人睜大眼看著他，正在思考要以什麼樣惡毒的言語來怒罵他，而這時Bond已推開了門走了出去，他看見Mallory站在車子旁等他。

「Sir，我可以解釋。」Bond走向前。

「先回家吧。」Mallory語氣沉穩並且在話中能夠感受到命令的口吻，這讓他的Sub心中緊緊一揪，但仍乖乖的坐上副駕駛座，繫上的安全帶讓他有點喘息不過，路途中Mallory並不打算和他多說什麼，除了廣播所傳來的古典樂以外，十分的安靜。


	2. Chapter 2

多久沒有兩個人同時間一起回到這個家，隨著燈光亮了起來，Bond回想起這陣子和Mallory相處的時間實在是短暫的可憐，眼神又再次黯淡了起來。

「James，我想你是該給我個解釋。」進了臥房後Mallory看著坐在床邊的特工，嚴厲的問著。

「Sir，事情也許正如您眼前所看見的那樣。」Bond發現Mallory的眉頭皺了起來，看來他的長官對於剛剛的情景十分介意，這可讓Bond像個發現有趣事情的孩子想捉弄一下Mallory。

「也許您能夠讓我開心，我便會說出您想知道的事實，Sir。」嘴角揚起的角度讓Mallory一股無名火燃起。

「注意你的態度，James，你不該以如此狂妄的口吻對我說話，等會我會讓你後悔的。」Mallory放慢說話速度，清楚的說著每一個字句，眼神堅定且憤怒的瞪著仍一臉不在意的特工。

「這得看看您是否還有能力讓我後悔，我記得您最近每天都是最後離開M16總部，早晨幾乎都是第一個進辦公室，希望我沒記錯，這可能讓您的體力到達了極限。」Bond冷冷的笑著，他對於Mallory的這種生活心中有一部分的不滿使他加重了自己的語氣，雖然最深沉的內心明白這出自於Mallory的愛國之心，就算過度操勞他相信Mallory也會不發一語的繼續努力著，為了大英帝國。

「若你不相信我的體力，那你可以親自體會看看，James，限你十秒內脫光並跪在我面前。」

一時間愣住的Bond直到Mallory數到3以後才開始動作，他迅速且熟練的解著襯衫上的扣子，西裝褲上的皮帶，猶豫了一下才將內褲也脫了下來，將所有衣物摺疊整齊的放置在床邊，跪到長官的面前。

「超過5秒，James。」Mallory平靜的盯著在自己面前脫得全裸的007，「那您是該好好懲罰一下您眼前這個不知好歹的Sub。」Mallory能夠從Bond的眼神中看見滿滿的期待，回想起來也已經好幾個禮拜沒和Bond好好相處了，沒有性生活，沒有調情，沒有懲罰，他突然發現自己這陣子冷落了他的特工。

「雙手撐到床上，並說出你現在最想要我對你做的事情，Bond。」

「我希望您，狠狠的揍我一頓，讓我皮膚如同火燒般熱辣，然後再把您腿間的東西插入我的後面，激烈的抽插我，滿足我，Sir。」Bond充滿情慾的以沙啞的嗓音描述著這段慾望。

Mallory打開了床頭邊的抽屜，拿出了一支皮槳，輕輕的在Bond的臀部上拍打了幾下，「你應得的，James，今天是聖誕節，好孩子可以得到禮物，壞孩子則應該被惡狠狠的揍一頓。」

「……」James沉默著，但他發現Mallory的輕拍以及威脅的口吻已經讓他的分身微微抬頭，準備好即將面對的一切了。

「來吧，Daddy。」雙手撐在床邊，他回望著正將襯衫袖子捲起的Sir，他確信自己喊了Mallory那聲”Daddy”時，他的Sir微微愣住了幾秒。

「啪!」 Mallory不等Bond做好心理準備，皮槳很快速的重重落在他那圓渾的臀部上頭，「啊──」也許因為突如其來的吃疼，Bond喊了出來，粉紅色的印子很快的浮現在那細嫩的臀瓣上，漸漸的擴散且泛紅。

又落下了一擊扎實的打在Bond的另一片臀瓣上，他因為疼痛而扭動著，但Mallory並沒打算因此停下手上的動作，反而更加快速度的在上頭打了好幾下。

屁股上傳來＂啪!＂＂啪＂清脆的聲響在安靜的房子裡特別響亮，很快的Bond的屁股上不再只是淺淺的印子，而是泛起了整片的粉紅色，每被打一下他就輕聲哀嚎，不一會疼痛感以及興奮感已經讓他的分身緊貼腹部，他不會承認自己光靠想像Mallory的懲罰就能夠硬挺起來，許久沒有體會到的疼痛感讓他更是興奮不已。

「James，你真的很喜歡被人狠狠揍屁股。」這突然的肯定句發言讓Bond滿臉通紅，卻又想不出可以反駁對方的話語，僅能默認，雖然認真來說他並不是被任何人揍都能如此享受，那也是因為現在站在他身後的是Mallory。

懲罰過程很快的結束，這讓Bond泛紅的雙臉彌漫著色情的氣味，但這還不夠，慾求不滿的他蹭上了長官，隔著薄薄的西裝布料輕咬了一下對方，正當他以牙齒將Mallory西裝褲上的拉鍊拉下來時，他發現他的長官褲襠下的東西正蠢蠢欲動腫脹著，渴望得到釋放，他以舌尖挑逗了一下褲檔裡的"傢伙"，不一會兒內褲已沾滿了Bond的唾液，透出了Mallory分身明顯的形狀。

「您介意我脫掉它嗎？我想跟它來個親密接觸」  
沙啞性感的聲音，輕挑地笑著說。眼神向上盯著正在喘著氣的Sir，Bond就如一個獵人盯著他最心儀的獵物一般享受。

下一秒他已單膝跪下，並幫Mallory將他隱藏在西裝褲下的野獸解放出來。

Bond將手探入長官的兩腿之間，輕輕的撫上了那微硬的陰莖，「Sir，讓我來為您服務吧。」雖然看不見Bond的笑容，但Mallory能夠想像得到蹲在身下的特工肯定露出了壞笑。

握著陰莖的手，熟稔的上下移動著，隨著手上的速度越來越快，原先半勃的陰莖慢慢的越脹越大，直挺挺的立了起來，Bond想嘗試著吊一下長官的胃口，開始放慢了手上的速度，「嗯…..」Mallory悶坑了一聲，Bond看著自己的詭計成功後將嘴靠上了那硬挺的傢伙，不多加考慮便含進口中，口腔的溫度溫暖的包覆住了前頭，慢慢的吞了進去，「啊……」因為突如其來的快感，Mallory忍不住發出呻吟聲，為了掩蓋住尷尬的感覺他清了清喉嚨咳了幾聲。

甜膩的吸允聲，加上對方的喘息聲，這真是適合不過的背景樂，Bond的心跳速度也隨著自己嘴上的動作加快了不少。

熟練的吸著Mallory那脹大的陰莖，他的長官可以肯定Bond在性愛訓練中口交項目無庸置疑是滿分，而自己也快要無法抵抗那舒服的快感釋放出來。

Bond觀察著Mallory表情中細微的變化，緊皺著眉頭忍耐慾望的Sir，卻忍不住臉紅發出微弱呻吟的表情，不因就此滿足的他決定變本加厲，不只含著，還開始玩弄Mallory私處附近的兩個小球，滿意的看到對方的反應因自己的動作變得更激烈。

正當Mallory快要達到高潮時，Bond就像是預先知道一般停下了嘴上的動作。

Mallory在心中罵了髒話，他一把將正在偷笑的Bond拉上床鋪，讓對方仰躺著並抬起他的雙腿，「冷靜點，Sir。」Bond提醒他。

「我相信我有足夠的自信能夠冷靜到幫你擴張完畢，在這之後我不能保證我還是一樣冷靜。」語畢Mallory拿起床頭上的潤滑劑倒了些在手中，以手掌的溫度讓潤滑劑不再冰涼後才伸向Bond的腿間。

手指在皺褶處打轉著，緩慢的潤滑，剛伸進穴口的手指試著將那緊緻的後穴撐開，一進一出的動作模仿著性交，這並不是第一次Mallory幫他擴張，但Bond仍然不習慣的扭著臀部。

粗糙的手指，上頭明顯的繭，他能夠明白對方已付出了大半輩子在工作上，平日批寫著公文的手，現在正在自己的私密處抽插著，突然覺得不太妙，心中默默的吶喊著「James Bond，這僅僅只是手指頭，忍著點，別輕易繳械投降了。」

在第三根手指也進入後穴中，並不斷的刺激體內的前列腺時，他摀住自己的臉龐，不該是如此的，身為007，在床上通常是由我來主導，但現在卻讓Mallory吃得死死的，真不是滋味。

他決定放開該死的羞恥心，開始前後搖擺著腰，迎合Mallory手中的動作，經由不斷加快的速度，能夠感受到體內正灼熱的像快燒起來一般，但卻充滿著快感，隨著那配合得剛剛好的性愛節奏，乳白色的液體緩緩的從他的腹部滴了下來，Mallory以難以發現的速度淺淺的微笑，又馬上回到平常的表情。

「Sir......」他虛弱的喊了出來，從來沒有想過自己能夠藉由Mallory指交就高潮，但Mallory接下來的動作更是讓他更加羞恥且驚訝。

Mallory的頭正靠在Bond兩腿之間，舔弄著他的穴口，濕黏的口水以及溫熱的舌頭讓他的理智線就快要斷掉，但他咬緊自己的下唇強忍著。

舌尖輕輕掃過他的尾椎以及皺褶處，穴口內側沾滿了唾液，在動作的吸吐過程中他能夠感受到Mallory的鼻息正急促的拍打在他的下體上，原本已垂下來的性器現在又硬挺挺的立起。

突然察覺到Mallory露出了一個滿意的微笑，看來自己是否惹到了一個不該惹的人？

正當Bond還在思考時，長官已起身簡單的來回套弄了幾下自己的分身，便往他已完全準備好的穴口抵住，「準備好了嗎？我的男孩。」

Mallory並不打算等到身下的人回應，一個衝刺便將陰莖往裡頭送，強烈的撞擊讓Bond忍不住呻吟了出來，他並不打算控制自己的聲音，現在這一刻他只想好好的感受長官的分身在他體內衝撞，久違的性愛讓他開始擔心自己是否會再度沉迷於此。

調整好位置後，Mallory接下來的抽插每一次都剛好撞擊到Bond敏感的位置，剛剛以手指頭擴張時他確信自己已經找到了那個點，這讓身下的特工舒服的呻吟著，接觸到那位置時總是能換來更加色情的聲音。

「就是那裡、Sir、啊……還要更多……」

「……」Mallory快因Bond的呻吟聲而高潮時，他咬了咬對方的胸口，在結實的胸肌上留下了齒痕，占有的表現。

彼此高潮過後，輪留使用了浴室，Bond雖然已高潮了兩次，但在清理沾滿Mallory體液的後穴時，又忍不住將手指來回在穴內抽插著，回想剛剛長官的疼愛，他忍著不讓外頭聽見自己正在自慰的喘息聲，默默的又來了一發。

回到床上Bond整個人疲憊的癱在上頭，眨了眨眼，快陷入睡眠中時他才注意到身旁的Mallory正看著他。

「你是不是忘了什麼?Mr.Bond。」Mallory先開口了。

思考了一下終於想起長官所指的是稍早之前的事情，他一臉緊張，放低聲音的說「其實那女人只是誤認，和我並沒有任何關係。」

Mallory揚起了一邊的眉毛，不發一語的繼續看著Bond。

「所以，您吃醋了嗎?」Bond傻笑著。

「不，我沒有，我早就知道是那女人硬搭上你，還強吻你。」陳述這段話時語氣十分平靜。

「什麼?那您為何稍早時間如此憤怒?」Bond驚訝的瞪大他藍色眼眸看向Mallory。

「要不是這樣我要找什麼理由好好的讓你挨一頓打呢?我猜你會喜歡這份聖誕禮物，James。」難得露出了發自內心的微笑，又補上了一句「聖誕快樂，我親愛的特工。」身為Dom的Mallory總是能發掘各種可能性，來滿足Sub身體以及心靈的需求，前陣子疲於公務的Mallory注意到了Bond開始欲求不滿，藉著這次機會加強了彼此之間的關係，他再次慶幸自己的Dom是Mallory，正因是這個男人，他才能夠如此安心。

「……」但突然被自己的長官將了一軍，Bond仍然覺得又好氣又好笑的張大了嘴愣在那，兩眼直盯著長官。

「Sir，謝謝您的禮物，我很喜歡。」他小聲的說完後便用棉被將自己的頭蓋住，翻過身假裝自己要睡了，殊不知躲在被子裡的Bond滿臉通紅，內心因長官的話而雀躍著，果然Mallory懂自己想要什麼，能夠滿足Bond內心中渴望的愛。


	3. Chapter 3

聖誕節的隔日，平靜的倫敦街頭迎來了周末的早晨。

仍躺在床上的金色短髮青年，緩緩睜開雙眼，看著空蕩蕩的枕邊，和平常一樣，並沒有因為昨天的溫存而出現奇蹟。

他快速的打理好自己，套上襯衫，隨性的撥了撥短而刺的頭髮，對著鏡子裡的自己露出了一個迷人的微笑，該上工了。

正當他要走出門時發現Mallory正穿著休閒衣褲，坐在廚房中用餐，他太習慣沒有Mallory的早晨，突然之間看到長官還未出門讓他驚訝的捏了捏自己的大腿。

「啊……」他小聲的叫了出來，這並不是做夢，而這聲音也讓Mallory注意到了他的下屬正像看到鬼一般盯著自己。

Mallory動作優雅，輕輕擦拭了嘴邊，轉過身來看著Bond，「你要出門嗎?」他試探性的發問。

「今天不是該上班嗎?Sir，我以為您已經先離開了。」

「難得的假日，James，別匆匆忙忙的，過來，坐下。陪我用餐。」命令口吻。

聽到是假日他才想起，通常就連周末也會去上班的Mallory，在他下一個任務執行前答應了要休假陪他，但沒想到是今天，打消了原本想去總部做射擊訓練的想法，他默默拉開椅子坐了下來，屁股與椅子接觸時的疼痛才讓他回想起昨晚發生過的事，他並沒有準備禮物給Mallory，畢竟聖誕節對他個人而言和平日並無差別，但這仍讓他因此有些愧疚。

整個早晨時光Mallory縮在沙發上讀書，而Bond則窩在他旁邊，找了個舒服的位置躺著，十分優閒的度過了一個上午。

中午用完餐後，Mallory決定久違的整理一下這個家，他讓Bond將一些已經沒在使用的東西放入倉庫，而自己則負責打掃及清潔。

打掃總是讓人覺得時間飛逝，一眨眼間整理完臥房、浴室、以及廚房等空間後，Mallory擦了擦額頭上的汗水，看了時鐘發現過了一個下午，這中間他幾乎沒看見Bond不曉得這傢伙是不是又跑去哪偷懶了。

「James?你還在倉庫嗎?」他探了探頭在裡頭尋找熟悉的人影。

正當隨手將燈打開後，他發現Bond快速的將手中的東西收入口袋，但他並沒有追問，反到把注意落在Bond腿間的物品上。

「那不是我的相簿嗎？」Mallory吃驚的看著，發現一張張令人懷念的照片。

「抱歉，Sir，我不是故意要偷看。」Bond語氣平淡目不轉睛的看著其中一張。

「你是該為偷看我的私人物品感到抱歉。」但Mallory並沒有生氣，他指著照片補充「那張是當年我在軍隊時的照片。」

「Sir，您年輕時的髮量並不少。還有在您身邊的那群青年每個眼中都充滿對您的憧憬，您十分的受到信任及愛戴。」

Mallory捏著對方的臉「我認真的懷疑我的髮量減少都是因為你闖的禍導致，你每次執行任務時總是順手炸了幾棟房子，為了製造成意外導致，不讓一般民眾感到恐慌，我要花多少時間處理這些麻煩事情？」 他嘆了一口氣後接著說 「Q的發明預算已經嚴重不足，你仍然把開出去的車都給毀了，有哪一台車不是碎成一片片的回來？上次原本打算配給009的原型車更是被你開進河裡。」他越說越激動，深呼吸了幾下後，他捧起Bond的臉龐對著他說「就算如此，還好每一次任務你都平安回來。」

「Sir……」Bond一時之間許多情緒湧上，但他不曉得如何表達，而回過神來他已經擁抱著Mallory，他們並不常擁抱，但這時總是能徹徹底底感受到彼此的存在以及真實感。

Mallory拍了拍他的背「把東西收一收，晚餐我們去外頭解決吧。」

散步到了附近的家庭餐廳用餐，難得在外頭一起吃飯，感覺有點像是在約會，回家的路上橘黃色的路燈灑在他們身上，Bond試探性的把手碰著Mallory的，看Mallory並沒有排斥，他提起勇氣牽了起來，滿臉透漏著幸福的樣子。


	4. Chapter 4

「照片上的青年們現在還有和您聯絡嗎？」Bond在上飛機前突然問了Mallory上一次打掃時所發現的照片。

「專心在您的任務上，007，回來後我再告訴你，還有因為你偷翻我的私人物品你將因此付出代價，工具讓你自行挑選，任務結束後你可以得到一頓美好的懲罰做為獎勵。」電話的那頭傳來的回應讓Bond對於任務結束後的日子充滿期待，但他決定聽從長官指示把注意力放在這次的任務上，他將手機轉成飛航模式並上了飛機。

「那幾個年輕人，全都已經在戰爭中賠上了最寶貴的性命。」Mallory沒有說出的話。

「轟────」爆炸聲響起。

這次的任務讓Bond徹底消失在Mallory的生活中。

007殉職。

這幾個字出現在Mallory正在填寫的任務報告中。

桌面上的紙被一滴滴落下的水珠給浸濕，上面的文字暈了開來，暫時沒人能夠提起勇氣去敲響Mallory辦公室的門，他們決定讓他一個人好好的靜一靜。

幾個月的時間過去了。

在某一次的打掃過程，Mallory發現了一封躺在垃圾桶的信，而收件者的名字清清楚楚的寫著：Gareth Mallory

他滿心疑惑的看著這封被丟棄的信，因為上頭的字跡明顯是Bond的。

（信）  
To Gareth Mallory：  
Sir，很冒昧的寫了這封信，雖然也許最後我也沒有勇氣交到您手中，但有些事情放在心頭很久，但卻不曉得該從何開始對您說起。

首先，若不是有您作為我的Dom，我不確定我現在是否還繼續待在M16，自從M夫人離去後，我曾想過離開，而是您成我新的依靠，成為了我的信仰。

我除了對女性調情以外，說不出什麼肉麻的話，但Sir，我十分感激您，感激有您在，不敢說我是個好Sub，但由衷希望您不會後悔收下我。

最後，我不曉得我為何會突然想要寫下這封信，也許是有預感這次的任務沒辦法太過於順利，若是您遇到一個會讓您想照顧的對象，您可以不用顧忌我，我沒有那麼小心眼，若是真的回不來了，希望您能夠接受這一切。

James Bond筆

Mallory看著這樣的一封信，他並沒有掉下眼淚，也沒有激動的情緒，他只覺得自己的胸口像是破了個洞般空虛，若不是意外撿起已被丟棄的信，他無從得知Bond對他的看法，畢竟Bond不是那種會把這些話掛在嘴邊的人。

他推斷這封信正是那天大掃除時Bond偷塞進口袋的東西。

突然襲來的空虛感讓他揪起自己的胸口，抓皺了的白色襯衫，略微皺起的眉頭，他坐在床頭邊，坐了許久，來回拿起信紙讀了好幾遍，腦海中不斷迴盪著那個特工，這時他才發現不是Bond需要他而已，這麼久以來，他早已習慣了擁有Bond的日子，無法回到那個生活中僅有上班和下班獨自生活的日子。

一年過去了。

今天的天氣和你離開的那一天一樣，倫敦彌漫著大霧，灰濛濛的一片世界，如此的虛幻。

正如你離開的事實一般，難以讓人相信。

地點 Mallory的私人住宅

回想起他的特工，Mallory臉上閃過了一抹淺淺的微笑，那個男人曾經是有史以來M16最棒的傳奇人物，007 -James Bond，自今，仍時常能在總部聽見人們談論起007，對他來說他的存在更不僅僅只是個特工，也是他所愛過的人。

Mallory不酗酒，但因為這個日子，他默默打開了酒櫃，為自己的玻璃杯添了半杯的酒液，放了兩塊冰塊，輕輕搖晃著杯子，「敬，我們偉大的特工，James Bond。」語畢便一口氣飲下。

腦中僅僅迴盪著那時的片段。

透過通訊器他對另一頭的他說「我信任你，不僅僅是完成任務，還要安全回來，你記得我們還有事情沒解決對吧？」

「我記得，Sir，就像每一次對您說過的，請不用為我擔心，反到是您別忘了您答應過的事情。」這時的Bond額頭上還沾著血跡，大腿中了敵方的子彈，他在尋找剛剛因為失手，而被逃掉的首領，看著地上的血跡難以分辨是誰留下的，他僅能憑藉血跡的新鮮程度來尋找對方，當時射出的子彈僅僅擦過對方的肩，沒有時間讓Bond懊惱，但他仍被自己的失誤氣得搥了那斑駁的牆壁。

每一步都讓腿上的傷口陣陣疼痛，這不是第一次在任務中受傷，但他心中仍能想到回去後Mallory會怎樣念他，不禁笑了出來。

「James，你在傻笑些什麼？」從通訊器的另一頭傳來的聲音讓他嚇了一跳。

正當他想著要如何敷衍Mallory的問話時，幾秒鐘內，有人引爆了裝設在廢墟內的炸藥。

「轟────」爆炸聲響起。

Mallory透過通訊器清楚的聽到另一頭傳來的巨大聲響。

「James!發生什麼事了？」「James，回答我。」「我命令你，現在馬上做出回應，James Bond!!」 對著已經斷訊的通訊器，Mallory喊著對方的名字，但再也沒有任何回應，任務失敗了，就算Mallory並不相信他的特工會遭遇意外喪命，但始終得不到任何關於007的消息。

當下他派出搜救小隊到了現場，整片基地已被炸毀，瓦礫堆中滿滿被壓在下頭的屍塊，當時的爆炸讓整棟建築物基礎都被炸毀，一瞬間的倒塌，無人來得及反應，在一具具難以辨識的屍體中，經由DNA檢驗確認敵方首領也在其中。

「James，如果你在這裡的話，能帶領我找到你的屍體嗎？」Mallory踩在瓦礫堆上喃喃自語。

思緒漸漸的回到了現在，Mallory躺在沙發中央，嘴裡說道：「我不會忘記的，James，到現在我也還未忘記，那是我們最後一次的對話，而你讓我等了好久，什麼時候才能讓我聽你對我說「任務結束，Sir。」而我能夠對你說一句「歡迎回來，James。」


	5. Chapter 5

「James你這份報告怎麼寫的？」他臉色凝重的看著手中的任務報告，但桌子對面的對象一臉疑惑的看著他，是009。

「Sir？您還好嗎？」009忍不住開口詢問。

這時抬起頭看向自己的Mallory看起來又蒼老了幾歲，他扶著額頭「抱歉，009我又犯了老毛病，還有報告還有一些地方需要修改，你先拿回去，需要修改的地方我有用便條清楚寫著，照上面的改就好了。」

確認辦公室的門已鎖上後，Mallory拍了拍自己的臉頰，「這不像你，這陣子老是覺得James Bond還在，總是不自覺的提起他，醒醒吧，他不在了。」他自言自語小聲的呢喃著。

這陣子他甚至覺得時常有人躲在暗處監視他，但當他回過頭時，僅僅是一片寂靜以及漆黑，他有時覺得自己是否該找個心理醫生談談。

他在Bond離開後的一年內都十分鎮定，但這陣子出錯的比例逐漸攀升，這可讓他十分糾結自己是否仍有資格站在M16的最高職位，他曾經想過放棄手上的事務，去外面的世界看看，這裡實在太多與Bond的回憶讓他難以釋懷。

Mallory請曼尼潘妮將他下午的行程都取消，他並沒有告知其他人他要去哪，唯一所留下的是監視系統的螢幕上開車離開總部的畫面。

他帶著鮮花行走在寂靜到像是與世界脫節一般的墓園，「抱歉遲了一天，James，我來看你了。」

小心的將鮮花擺放在上頭，Mallory閉起眼睛，在心中與Bond對話，他每一次來到這都會花上許久的時間站在墓前面一動也不動。

飄起了綿綿細雨，他無視打在臉上的雨滴，直到突然感受到有人站在他背後，拿著傘幫忙遮蔽，他睜開眼睛回過頭，金髮，藍色眼珠，是他所熟悉的那張臉龐，但卻多了一絲歷練感，對方笑著回應他驚訝的表情。

「Bond，James Bond，我回來了，Sir。」

一時之間不曉得該如何反應的Mallory愣著，他輕輕的伸出手，撫摸著Bond的臉龐，確認他是否真實存在，而不是自己的幻覺，他有很多話想問Bond，但此時此刻最想說的是「歡迎回來，James。」他回應了一個微笑給對方，隨後在Bond的墓前擁吻。

Bond花了一整個晚上的時間解釋他這一年來的日子發生了些什麼，他在那場爆炸中確實受了傷，但很幸運的逃了出來，他接受了幾個人的幫助，花了一些時間處理身上的傷口，他曾想過是否該聯繫Mallory，但爆炸途中通訊器壞了，而他也不確定自己何時能夠回歸，因此決定隱藏自己的蹤跡，為此讓Mallory擔心他感到十分抱歉。

Mallory只是在一旁靜靜的聽，並沒有打斷他的報告，也沒有怪罪Bond為何斷了聯繫，就只是靜靜的聽著這一年來他所經歷的故事，不時的觸碰對方，確認這一切都是真實的。

隔天一早，Mallory帶著Bond到總部，為了恢復一個已故探員的身分有太多事情要處理，而Bond一心只想先把那空蕩蕩的墓給先拆了，總部的同事們看到Bond還活著也都充滿驚喜以及訝異的和他打招呼以及拍拍他的手臂「真不愧是傳奇特務007。」

當去找Q做健檢時，對方持著馬克杯啜飲了一口，「歡迎回來，007。」

「是的，我回來了，Q」 一如往常並無多餘的對話，直到健檢結束時，Q走到他旁邊，在他耳邊說「Mallory因你的離開魂不守舍很久了。」

Bond明白Q所指的是什麼，而他會盡自己所能彌補這一切。

一天過去了，Bond的特務身份要恢復至少得花上半個月至一個月的時間，而這一段期間他主要的工作就是待在Mallory旁邊擔任貼身助理，行程的部分曼尼潘妮會處理，而出外勤任務時，他負責駕駛以及擔任隨扈的工作。

「抱歉，Sir。」在他不曉得第幾次脫口而出的道歉讓Mallory太陽穴上的青筋浮了出來。

「我說過，你不必一直道歉，這是任務的一部分，你我都明白，而你現在能夠完好無缺的出現在我面前，這樣就夠了，再為了這件事說一次抱歉，我會給予你懲罰，James。」

「是的，Sir，我很抱歉。」Bond對著正在批閱公文的長官微笑，「這樣您是否就能夠有個理由懲罰我了呢？」

Mallory放下手中的鋼筆，簡單的將辦公桌上的文件堆疊在一起，拍了拍實木製成的桌子，發出厚實的聲響，他拉開了第二格抽屜，拿出了先前搬家時Bond給他的藤條，試著揮了幾下，他以藤條尖端指著正坐在椅子上的Bond「將手撐在桌面上，趴好，你知道該怎麼做，不必我教。」

「是的，Sir。」他看得出來Mallory是真的不太開心，他將掛在嘴邊的笑容收了起來，雙手撐著桌子，動作標準的翹起臀部，準備好接受接下來的懲罰，疼痛能夠讓他降低自己的罪惡感，他現在最需要的正是Mallory的教訓，他知道自己消失的這一年長官承受了些什麼，而這是他所應得的。

落下來的藤條像雨點般快速的打在他的臀部上，隔著薄如紗的西裝褲，就像是直接打在臀肉上頭一般，他咬緊牙關，接受這熱辣的疼痛感，不吭一聲，直到Mallory停下動作。

額頭上滴下來的汗水落在Mallory的辦公桌上，他並沒有計算挨了多少下，但他能夠清楚的感受到臀部已經腫了起來，至少三天以上無法正常坐在椅子上。

Mallory放下手中的藤條，走到Bond的旁邊，輕輕撫摸著他的臀部，「如果這樣你會比較好受，那我願意給予，從今以後別再感到愧疚，James。」

「謝謝您，Sir。」這句謝謝中，包含著Bond的各種情緒，他再度慶幸自己的Dom是Mallory，並且感謝Mallory讓他擁有的一切。


End file.
